Sura
Sura is a classification of the major group of creatures residing in the Sura realm. They are the Gods' natural enemies. Overview Suras are extremely long living creatures that originally take the form of animal-like beings, while more developed Suras have the ability to take on human form. They are divided into eight clans. Each clan has distinct biological characteristics even in human form, allowing both the Gods and the Humans to distinguishing between different clans of Sura. The king is usually the strongest Nastika of that clan. The name of each clan is derived from the first king of the clan. Each Sura has a distinct ranking from birth based on the amount of Nastika blood they possess. Most are quite mindful of their status and as such children with parents belonging to different classes are rare. Particularly mixing with "such an inferior race" as humans is considered to be a total disgrace and loss of pride. Only the Vritra Clan seems to be extent of such mentality due the circumstances it is forced to face. Nastika are the most powerful kind of Sura and have existed since the beginning of time. They do not age and can change their gender at will, although most are stronger in male form. Each Nastika has a Clan Attribute, and an Original Attribute of their own. Nastika can eat and drink too. However, as stated by Taksaka, it's more of a bother for them, since they don't need it and do not obtain vigor from it. Still it appears to be a common practice in celebrations. Rakshasa are the children of Nastika. A Rakshasa's gender is fixed upon birth and cannot be changed throughout his/her life. Besides they are ageless and are born in their human form, but can change into their Sura form during any of their five stages of growth. They inherit two Heritage Attributes from their parents' Origin Attribute. Upani are the children of the Rakshasa, and like the Rakshasa have to undergo five stages of growth. They can only undergo human transformation after reaching the third stage. Developed Upani are considered extremely dangerous to most magicians. Mara are the children of the Upani, and the weakest Sura of a clan. As such, they are often attacked by higher ranked Suras of other clans and devoured. They cannot take on human form. Higher developed Mara are considered dangerous to the average human. A Half is the child between a Sura and a human. They have Clan Attributes and Origin Attributes from the Sura side of their parents. A Quarter is the child between a Half and a human. There are many notable examples in the Kubera Universe. Half.png|link=http://mangafox.me/manga/kubera/c116/3.html Upani.png|link=http://mangafox.me/manga/kubera/c116/3.html RK.png|link=http://mangafox.me/manga/kubera/c116/3.html R A.png|link=http://mangafox.me/manga/kubera/c116/3.html R G.png|Garuda Clan, Rakshasa, D916, Willarv - Near Eloth|link=http://mangafox.me/manga/kubera/c116/3.html Clans A clan's power depends on the strength and the mood of the king. Since lower Sura can get caught in "emotional resonance". For example, if the king is angered or agitated they may accidentally attack friends and foes alike. When a king dies, renounces the throne, or is unable to rule, the second strongest Nastika usually ascends to the throne (exceptions include Sagara and Maruna). Based in the nature of their animal characteristics there is a major conflict between Garuda Clan Suras and Ananta Clan Suras (as birds prey on snakes). The Garuda Clan is allied with the Gandharva Clan and Yaksha Clan because of the close friendship between the kings (Garuda, Gandharva and Shuri). Asura Clan Suras are allied with Ananta Clan Suras, because Gandharva Clan Suras are their natural predators. The Kinnara Clan Suras and the Vritra Clan Suras are neutral, although many of them maintain a friendship with Nastika of the warring clans. Taraka Clan Suras are hated by all other clans, and eat Suras from all other clans. History The Suras started out from the Nastika, who were born without parents at the beginning of the Universe. From their birth, the Suras and the Gods were enemies. While Nastika were more powerful, they were not blessed with the ability to regenerate indefinitely like the Gods do. Aside from the wars between the Suras and the Gods, the Suras were afflicted by inner turmoil due the differences between clans, which caused a fallout to 4 mayor factions (Garuda, Ananta, Neutral, Taraka). At the beginning, Nastika reproduced frequently to produce Rakshasa and expand their circle of influences. Shess is one of the few so called Original-Rakshasa who have managed to survive about as many years as the Nastika. Before the Great Change, Suras could travel freely between the Sura realm and Human realm. In fact, Nastika used to lend power to humans in form of Fiendish Magic. However due to the Human's growing fear and animosity towards the Suras, this magic perished long before the Great Change. After the Great Change at the year N0, all upper Suras were segregated and locked up in the Sura realm by one of the Original Gods, Visnu, and the Nastika were disabled from turning to their Sura form when in the Human realm, greatly limiting Nastika's power against Humans and other Suras. Currently no Sura clan overpowers another in a largely advantageous way. Abilities Like the Gods, Suras have enough transcendental values and vigors to perform transcendental skills. However, unlike the Gods, the Suras do combinations of their Clan Attribute and Origin/Heritage Attribute to perform their transcendental skills. The power and the number of transcendental skills differ by the rank a Sura is born as, Rakshasas can learn more transcendental skills as they will have higher transcendental values than Upanis or Maras. Nastikas use both normal transcendental skills, as well as their own original transcendental skills. Some Rakshasas are born with original transcendental skills too, but it is very rare. The Suras have much bigger bodies than Human or Gods, therefore turning into their Sura form, even partially, gives them above-human abilities and strength. Also, transcendental skills become more powerful and effective in this form. Actually many of the transcendental skills can only be used when completely transformed. List of Sura Kings The first Kings/Queens of the Clans were classified as follows, in order of descending strength: #Ananta #Vritra #Yaksha #Asura #Gandharva #? #? #Taraka Trivia *As the series proceeds, the Sura are often portrayed as victims too, thanks to the Gods' commonplace foul play. *Simulated Sura are used in the magicians testing facilities. *Sura realm: The Sura realm is described as a huge barren environment with red and black sky and foul air. The gravity is so strong there that ordinary people would have trouble standing on two feet. Despite the size, the landscape is rather similar, so it's easy to get lost. *Because Visnu's protection does not apply in the Sura realm, Suras who like to fight actually prefer their realm to the Human realm. *A Sura's 3rd stage is the rough equivalent to adolescence for humans, as they become intrested for the opposite sex. They can even be more impulsive than humans during puberty. Category:Sura Category:Inhabitants Category:Index